1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a receiving apparatus, in particular, to a receiving apparatus supporting a QUIC (Quick UDP Internet Connection) protocol, and a packet processing method thereof
2. Description of Related Art
The QUIC protocol is a low latency transport layer protocol based on a UDP protocol. A communication apparatus which supports the QUIC protocol receives at least one segment data packet, and stores the segment data packet in a system memory of the communication apparatus. The communication apparatus decrypts each segment data packet to obtain a payload recorded in the segment data packet.
The current communication apparatus decrypts the segment data packet using a central processing unit (CPU) installed in the communication apparatus. The central processing unit decrypts each segment data packet, which causes a utilization rate of the central processing unit to increase. Furthermore, the current communication apparatus stores a header of the segment data packet in a system memory installed in the communication apparatus, such that the system memory cannot store other data.